Hugo Strange
Professor Hugo Strange (ヒューゴー・ストレンジ, Hyūgō Sutorenji) is fictional character and one of the deuteragonists of the ''DC and Marvel'' series. He is a brilliant psychiatrist and skilled manipulator who operated out of both Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum, who was driven by his keen interest of the criminal mind, he spent years studying the Dark Knight, and eventually accomplished a feat that few ever did; he deduced Batman's identity. However, his interest in the Batman turned into a deranged obsession, and he used his medical expertise to hatch a series of bizarre plots based around genetics and mind control in order to defeat the hero and possibly take his place as Gotham's savior. "How does it feel, Wayne, to stand on the very stones that ran with your parents' blood? Do you feel sad? Full of rage? Or does that outfit help bury your feelings, hiding your true self? Oh, you are a truly extraordinary specimen. I look forward to breaking you..." :—Professor Hugo Strange. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Corey Burton (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography First gaining fame as a psychiatrist who declared that he’d fully analyzed the Dark Knight from afar, Professor Hugo Strange lent credence to his own claims by deducing Batman’s true identity as Bruce Wayne. However, his interest in the Batman turned into his greatest obsession, and he’s used his medical expertise to hatch a series of bizarre plots based around genetics and mind control in order to possibly take his place by any means necessary. Hugo’s obligational side has left him with intermittent knowledge of Batman’s true identity, a fact that hangs over Bruce Wayne’s head – for if Bruce himself tries anything that would ever get Hugo angered, Batman’s greatest secret might be revealed… Appearance Hugo Strange was shown as a tall and somewhat muscular man with a thick brown beard and a completely bald head. Strange wore a pair of tinted round glasses and a white knee-length medical coat bearing the Arkham Asylum logo, as well as his badge. In addition, Hugo also wore black pants, black gloves, and black shoes. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: 5 ft. 10 in. * Weight: 160 lb. Attributes: * Trained to physical and mental perfection. * Extensive Knowledge of Genetics. * Obsessed with Batman. * Master of hypnotism and mind control. * Expert in most known forms of martial arts. * Photographic memory. * Expert escape artist. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * TYGER * Quincy Sharp Family Neutral * Batman * Catwoman * Deadshot * Mad Hatter * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul Rivals Enemies * Joker * Penguin * Two-Face * other Arkham inmates * other Blackgate prisoners Powers and Abilities While the source of his physical prowess is debatable, Strange possesses speed and agility that borders on inhuman, allowing him to avoid most danger to his person. He is an accomplished martial artist, able to hold his own even when fighting all 3 Gotham knights (Batman, Robin, and Nightwing), as well as Catwoman, Bane and more of Batman's bad guys. In battle, his unique fighting-style is mostly defensive, allows him to adapt to seemingly any situation and use any item of the very battlefield to his advantage. He also possesses super-human endurance and recovery, as evidenced when he was in the middle of a big explosion, yet survived with no permanent damage. Strange is able the fend off multiple opponents due to his enhanced DNA which he has been extracting from various inmates, even the ones during his time as a Arkham psychiatrist. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Hugo Strange Wikipedia * Hugo Strange DC Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TYGER Category:DC and Marvel Universe Characters